eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/Moar Parallel Multiverse Stuff (My 4.2th Blog Post! Yay!)
More developments on the Parallel Multiverse! The Clock: The Parallel Multiverse was destroyed by ArChLiCh InSaNiTy ShAdOw, but some beings managed to escape total annihilation. They escaped in a device known as The Clock, a massive clock tower that served as a back-up base for the antagonists. There is also a bell at the top, that is destined to sound at every major event. In its own multiverse, it has already sounded 7 times, and sounded an 8th time upon reaching our multiverse. (The 7th time it woudl ring 7 times, the 8th time 8 times, etc...) It also sounds at the death of Jonathan, and a couple other times. The final time is at the end of the multiverse. A previous Clock did as well, the final clash of Life and Death happening in sync with the bell's final ring. Now, some cherecters have had developments. Alt. Painting: His name is Alavuli. This is how we learn Painting's true name, since in that multiverse the Spirits of the Blade didn't exist, and thus couldn't be there to seal Painting away, meaning he kept his title. Of course, Alt. Painting is good anyhow. Alt. Jonathan: His name is Jonathos Eternum. (NOTE: We're wiping Jonathan's last name. He will remain without one, isnce he is supposed to represent a figure of anonymity for his purposes.) At one point, he fights Jonathan, and their fight, as a lot of the epic fights in Eglantis do, has an Energy Clash in it, a DBZ-style event in which bth of them fire their most powerful beams of power at each other until one overocmes the other. Jonathan has never lost one of these. As a god of dubstep, his ultimate attack is called "Supra Infinitum," (Above infinite) the ultimate blast of dubstep energy that nearly killed Painting, and even still sent him flying through space the entire diameter of the multiverse. Flying up to the sky and firing this blast, charging all his power and rage into it, Jonathos merely turned his back, lifted his arm to point behind him, and used the ability "Ad Nihilum" (To nothing) creating a pitch black beam (The edges glow purple) with a portal to the void at the end, it moved exactly as fast through the air as when it clashed. It didn't even seem to, just moving forward all the same, consuming the energy. "Impossible!" Jonathan yelled. "There is nothing that can overcome infinity!" "When multiplied by zero, even the infinite is reduced to nothing." Jonathos calmly replied. Jonathos makes quite a few "jokes" about nothingness like that. Some include: -"Nothing is perfect." -Someone else: "What?! Nothing can defeat Kentaro's army!" Jonathos: "Correct. Nothing can." -"Divide by Zero" is one of his overlimits which if successful can divide an opponent into infinite pieces. -He posesses a counterspell named "Null" that slices the magic in half such as the slash in the null symbol. -"The odds are one in a million? Well of course it happened; there were six zeros and only one puny 1, alone to die." He ends up dying at some point, and Jonathan's consciousness ends u being thrown out of Life and into Jonathos' body. At this point near the end of the storyline, Jonathan is no lnger the god of dubstep, and goes back to being the stealthy assassin he was at the beginning. Alt. Khan: Khalator as we're naming him is going to be changed completely. We're gonna keep him as a Neek, and all of his other normal qualities as the Khan here. The difference is that in this multiverse Painting had no reason to go to the arena of Khan, thus meaning Khan was never set free. He was eventually bought from Macraga by Alt. Vecna. Alt. Atirio: In this multiverse, known as Atiria, she's is still the leader of the fuzzers, but is a mortal fuzzer, and more of a warrior-type leader than a political one. A skilled paladin, she's the one who more actively invades the mice. However, it's still clear the mice are the evil ones. Alt. Wise One: In this multiverse, The Wise One died long ago at the hands of Macraga. Alt. Macraga: Macragum was a fuzzer-like angel, similar to our Atirio, who betrayed and killed The Wise One, then going to the mice to lead them. Alt. Vecna: COMING SOON TO THEATERS NEAR YOU Category:Blog posts